


分手进行时（上）

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	分手进行时（上）

两个人拉拉扯扯进了门，蔡徐坤开始慢慢释放自己的信息素，朱正廷又开始难受，他搂着他的脖子侵略性的吻他，却被人家轻易掌握了主动权，舌头灵巧地钻进他的口腔，夺取他的呼吸，让他仿佛像一条离了水的鱼，靠着和他的肌肤之亲换取片刻的安宁。  
房间里的温度正好，蔡徐坤伸手脱了自己的上衣露出了精壮的上身，是瘦了，朱正廷一边想着一边伸手帮他解开了腰带，拉下了拉链，胯下的巨物抬着头隔着内裤露出狰狞的形状，他突然想到这就是传说中的分手炮了，总幻想着自己洒脱，没想到自己也有这么一天。以前他总不愿意替他口，蔡徐坤也心疼他不愿意被他口。最后一次了，他想着低下头。蔡徐坤看着眼前的人突然把头埋在自己双腿之间，一阵温暖的触感从下半身袭来，自己的东西被朱正廷温暖的口腔包裹着吞吐，他没有什么技巧，却让他脑中快感一阵阵袭来爆发。朱正廷努力做了几个深喉，让蔡徐坤险些交代在此刻。他急忙拉起他，后者脸上还迷迷糊糊的，带着羞怯的红晕，他托着他的头献上一个缠绵的吻，然后一把抱起他面对面放在了床上，随着最后一件衣服的剥离，两具年轻的躯体终于坦诚相见。  
房间里只开了一盏昏黄的床头灯，蔡徐坤双臂撑在朱正廷身体两侧，有一下没一下顺着他的颈侧吻他，吻到锁骨他叼着他的皮肤用力一吸，却好像突然想起什么，浑身一滞。  
“贝贝，不，正、正廷”  
朱正廷迷茫的仰视他的脸，清清楚楚看到他脸上的颓唐。  
“这痕迹就不留着给你添麻烦了。”  
终于有什么东西控制不住了蔓延开来，朱正廷急急忙忙抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，蔡徐坤低下头转而去玩他胸前的两颗突起，含了一颗在嘴里舔噬，另一颗用右手抚摸把玩，朱正廷被他撩拨得开始发出断断续续地呻吟，他又一路向下吻上了他的腹肌，所到之出都是亮晶晶的唾液湿濡痕迹。身体猛的被抬起，蔡徐坤往手上挤了点乳液，轻轻探进一根手指，却发现omega的身体构造已经让后面的小穴湿的一塌糊涂，他耐着性子给他做扩张，寻找他身体深处敏感的小点，轻轻一碰  
“啊”  
朱正廷呻吟出了声  
他接着又伸进一根手指，直到没了三根，才放心的把忍了多时的东西往前一送，后穴突如其来的胀痛，让朱正廷闷哼出声，蔡徐坤开始有规律的抽插慢慢加快  
“坤，慢点～慢、慢点”  
朱正廷抱着他的肩膀，感受着身体里的东西横冲直撞，好像戳在他的心脏，蔡徐坤突然闷闷的说了句  
“别离开我好不好。”  
他收紧了怀抱，像要把这个人捏碎在骨头里。朱正廷的眼泪终于不争气的不期而至。蔡徐坤拉开他的胳膊发现他汹涌而出的泪水，一时间晃了神，以为自己弄疼他了，想要抽出来，后穴的空虚感来袭，朱正廷只想抱紧眼前的人，他翻了个身骑在他的身上，两人因为这个姿势更加紧密，蔡徐坤整根没入，舒服的叹了口气，抱着朱正廷往上顶，嘴唇去寻他的眼泪，一点一点吞进肚子里。朱正廷高潮来袭，颅内一片空白，尽数射在蔡徐坤的小腹，两个人唇齿交缠，皮肤都开始泛上淡淡的粉红色。蔡徐坤又把他翻过来，后入的姿势更方便自己进出，抽插了十几下，他把他的呻吟碾碎在了自己的温柔里，高潮来临的前一刻，他想退出他的身体，却被朱正廷摁住  
“射进来”  
他的声音带着蛊惑，蔡徐坤顶进了他的生殖腔，朱正廷身体开始颤抖，感受着他一股一股的液体冲进自己的身体成结，整个人都开始温暖起来。温存过后，他的理智不合时宜地冲出来，  
“坤，这就是分手炮了。”


End file.
